1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to deformed ultra fine grains and processes for producing same in bulk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various conventionally known types of ultra fine grains (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 38505/90 and 294417/90).
However, all of the prior art ultra fine grains are spherical in shape and hence, they are liable to become aggregated and, if the ultra fine grains are used, for example, as a catalyst element for conversion of an exhaust gas from an automobile engine, a sufficient catalytic activity cannot be obtained.